Complicated
by Apsol
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so... Ok. Hinata's headoverheels for a certain blonde kitsune, but how will she react when a certain dogboy confesses his affection for her? T for language. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first fanfic, so I don't expect it to be as good as some of the others I've read. Be nice.

**Pairings:** One-sided Kibahina, One-sided Naruhina. Future pairings will be listed when I've decided.

**Warnings:** Mild language. Possible yaoi in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hinata or Kiba sob

* * *

Hinata sat under the training post, fidgeting with the package in her lap. Kiba had told her to meet him and Shino at the training field, so they could spar. Tsunade - sama hadn't been giving them missions lately, so they had plenty of free time on their hands. "Hmm…" She'd been waiting for almost an hour and a half now. _Did they forget…_ She brought her hands to hear ears and shook her head violently, banishing the thought from her mind. _NO!_ _They aren't like that! _She felt horrible that she would think that about her friends. She released her head and looked up at the sun. _But I have been waiting for a while… _She sighed, looked up at the sun again, and got to her feet. _I'll go to Kiba - kun's house later… _

As she was turning to leave, she heard the thumping of feet on the forest floor. She turned towards the sound, her Byakugan on, deactivating it when she recognized Kiba's figure. He stopped in front of her, hands on his knees, panting. "Hello, Kiba - kun…" she trailed off when she noticed he was alone. "Where's Akamaru?" It was unusual to see the bestial boy without his canine companion. "He's … he's at… at home," he replied, still gasping for air. Hinata suddenly got worried. "I-is he o-ok? " Kiba shook his head. "Yeah, he just needs to rest." He looked up at Hinata's still concerned face, finally catching his breath. Grinning, he said, "It's nothing. Yesterday, when I wasn't looking, he polished off my dinner. Gotta bad case of indigestion. But he'll be fine," he assured her. "O-oh… well, this is for him," she murmured, holding the package out for him. "They're strengthening herbs and treats I made," she explained. "Thanks, Hinata," he chirped, gladly excepting the package.

He brought his had to rest on the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout bein late," he said, giving her an apologetic smile. Her pale eyes narrowed as she smiled shyly. "Have you seen Shino - kun?" Kiba blinked at her a few times, before his hand dropped to his side, his eyes studying the ground, cheeks turning a light pink. "Actually…" he mumbled. Hinata stared back at him. _Open your mouth, **DAMNIT** !!! Are you a **man** or aren't you?!_ He took a deep breath and started again. "Actually, Shino isn't coming…" Hinata stared at him, bewilderment plastered across her porcelain face. "I… I just asked you to come. I-I wanted to talk to you. _Alone _." He put emphasis on the last word, hoping she got what he was saying. The look she gave him told him she didn't. He sighed, turned on his heel, stalked towards a nearby tree. He sat down, his legs crossed, back to the tree, and fixed Hinata with a stare that said, '_You coming' . _She was still baffled, but she followed him any way.

Kiba tensed when she seated herself less than an inch from him; he tensed up even more when he turned to see wide pools of ivory/violet staring back at him. He swallowed hard. "H-Hinata…" "Yes, Kiba - Kun?" His heart was beating like a jackhammer, his face becoming hot at the innocently cute way she said his name. "Y-ya know how we've b-been fr-fr-friends for a while, a-and…" _Great you sound just like her when she's freaked!! Just be a man and ask her out! _He clenched his strong jaw, his teeth bared in frustration. "Kiba - kun…" His head snapped up at the sound of Hinata's tiny voice. She was fixing him with a concerned stare. "Hinata…would ya like to go Ichiraku's sometime; ya know…just the two of us…?" He studied his hands, to embarrassed to look her in the eye.

Hinata sat gapping, mouth slightly open, at her team mate. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again when nothing came out. She began to study her own hands, casting nervous glances at kiba from the corner of her pale eyes. _Was he asking her out? No, of course not! Kiba - kun only liked her as a friend…but it did sound like a date… _An awkward silence past over them for 3, agonizingly long, minutes. Kiba dug his fang - like teeth into his lower lip. _Was she going to turn him down?_ "K-k-Kiba -kun… I d-don't th-th-think th-that's a g-good id-idea…" her unease and panic were throwing her into a stuttering fit "I-I-I-I m-mean, g-g-going o-on a d-d-d-date.." she whispered, a deep blush appearing on her pale cheeks. Kiba bit harder into his lip, drawing blood. He didn't expect her to say yes, but still…

"K-K-Kiba - kun…" "Che! What? Do you feel like you'd be being unfaithful to Naruto if you did," he muttered bitterly. There was a small gasp, and when he looked up at her, her eyes were huge, her cheeks becoming cherry red, her hands gripped together, with a curled finger raised to her trembling lower lip. _I didn't mean it!!! Why is she getting so worked up?! _

When he realized why, his chest started to burn with irritation and anger. "Ya gotta be freakin' kiddin' me!! That's really why?!" Hinata shrank away from him, wincing at his enraged tone. He grabbed the shocked girl's shoulders. "Is that seriously why?!" "K-k-Kiba-kun," she stuttered trying get out of his steel-grip. "Why do you do **that**," he practically screeched, giving her a shack. "That **idiot**has **NO**interest in you! You've seen how he **drools**over that Haruno girl! Even after all the nice things you've done, and said, he still takes no notice of you!!" Kiba's face was so red, the red fang marks on his cheeks were barely visible. Hinata was trying not to break down in tears.

"K-K-Kiba - k-k-kun!" Hinata was far past being nervous; she was actually terrified of her team mate. Kiba turned his face away from the petrified Hyuuga, his fingers still digging into her trembling shoulders. She relaxed only a hair when his grip on her loosened, before she tensed up again at Kiba's small snarl. "How long are you going to wait for _**Uzumaki** _?" He spat, his wrinkling nose, the blonde ninja's name like it was a dirty word. "How long are you going to stay quiet, hoping he'll notice your kindness and affection?" "K-Kiba - k-kun…" She placed a trembling hand on his tense shoulder. He seemed to relax a little, letting one of his hands slide off her shoulder.

"How long are you going to wait for someone who's oblivious to you…" "Kiba-kun, I –" She let out a little squeak when she saw how close Kiba's face was to hers. "I _b **already** /b _know how kind you are…and how cute," he whispered, tilting her face up to his. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating hard enough to burst through her chest. _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo WHATDOIDO _Kiba's lips were now less than a centimeter from her's; she could feel his hot breath on her nose, his bushy hair tickling her forehead. Now she was really panicking.

A second later, Kiba was gapping at her, her middle and index finger pressed to the middle of his forehead. _Oh. My. GOD!_ All that came out of her mouth was a tiny squeak. In her panic, her Byakugan had activated, and she automatically pressed the chakra point in the center of his forehead!!

**A/N:** How was it for my first fanfic? Did the cliffhanger work? Well, if I get at least 4 or 5 reviews, I'll continue. R&R. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **To anyone who's reading this, I am _so _sorry I didn't update sooner. I can give you a list of excuse as to why I took long to update, but I'm sure none of you want to here it. This is my 1st fanfic, so I wanna know what you think. But please, no flaming. I do appreciate constructive criticism.

**Pairings: **One-sided Kibahina, One-sided Naruhina. Future pairings will be listed when I've decided.

**Warnings:** Mild language. Possible yaoi in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters sob

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_A second later, Kiba was gapping at her, her middle and index finger pressed to the middle of his forehead. **Oh. My. GOD!**_ _All that came out of her mouth was a tiny squeak. In her panic, her Byakugan had activated, and she automatically pressed the chakra point in the center of his forehead!! _

* * *

Kiba gawked at Hinata, confusion and hurt battling in his animalistic eyes. Hinata held his gaze, her trembling fingers still pressed to his forehead. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Kiba's eyelids drooped and finally closed, ending their intense staring contest. His grip on her shoulder loosened, while his other hand dropped from her chin. There was a sharp intake of breath from Hinata as Kiba fell forward, his body crushing the petite girl under it.

Hinata struggled under his weight for a few seconds, before she gave up and lay there, playing back what had just happened in her head. _Oh my God!! What have I done?! _She suddenly noticed how quiet Kiba was, and was afraid she'd killed him, till she felt his hot breath on her cheek.

"I-I need to get him to a hospital," she muttered as she tried to free herself again. It wasn't easy; Kiba's legs were tangled with hers, one f his limp arms was over her arm, while the elbow of the other dug painfully into her chest. After a few minutes of sliding, rearranging, and pulling, she was free, panting a little from the struggle as well as the heat from the scorching sun. _And I was stupid enough to wear this heavy coat…_

_I'm free, but how am I am I suppose to get him to the hospital? _The unconscious boy was almost twice her weight, not to mention 4 inches taller. While she devised a plan, she leaned him against the tree, making sure he wouldn't fall over when she let go. As she moved him, she realized his breathing was becoming faint

_Damn! I need to get him to a hospital, **NOW!!**_ She had no idea what she did to him, she'd never actually pressed that point before, but it wasn't good. She'd seen Neji press it to get Lee to shut up once, but for all she knew, he could have used a drop of chakra. She had _no _idea how much she'd forced on the point.

She cursed herself as she examined Kiba with her Byakugan. She let out a horrified squeak when she saw that chakra was building up on the point she pressed, putting pressure on his skull. She thought about pressing the point again to relieve the pressure, then pushed the thought away when she realized she might make it worse.

In desperation, she tried carrying Kiba piggy - back, only ending up on her butt after a few unstable steps later. She got up and stared at her injured friend. Her mind and heart racing, she fell to her knees, tears starting to stream down her face.

_You idiot! Just because you didn't want a kiss, you inflict a life - threatening injury on your teammate! _She sobbed, glancing at Kiba through her wet lashes_. Gods, he needs help._ She let out a hiccup. _The very **least **you could do is stop crying and get help!! _

She took in a shaky breath and got to her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated, opening them again with small, bulging veins spreading from her pale eyes. She searched the surrounding land, in hopes of finding someone to help her carry him. Her intense gaze shot back to Kiba, as he let out a painful moan, the pressure slowly growing on his skull. Telling herself to concentrate, she hesitantly returned to scoping the land.

Her heart lurched from relief when she spotted 3 people, sparring she assumed, 27 meters, north of where she was. Her relief vanished when she realized she couldn't leave the unconscious Kiba to get them and that they were probably to far away to hear her screams.

She started trembling with frustration, while Kiba gave another painful moan. She went over to him**_, gently _**pressing the back of her hand to his perspiring forehead to wipe away the sweat. She felt pressure behind her eyes as tears tried to escape. She let loose a shrill, shaky scream for help. "H-Help!" she screamed again. She laid her head on Kiba's chest, his shirt soaking up her tears, her hands digging into the dirt from frustration.

Hinata stayed like that for along time, her throat throbbing and burning as she continuously screamed for help. She finally raised her head when she thought she heard trees rustling up ahead. She turned toward the sound, her Byakugan activated, relaxing when she saw the figures of the three she'd seen earlier. They finally came into view, causing her to tense up when she recognized TenTen, Lee, & Neji.

_How am I going to explain **THIS?! **_Kiba moaned again, causing Hinata forget about an explination."See Neji, I told you I heard the cry of a damsel in distress," Lee cried triumphantly as the 3 landed on the forest floor a few feet away from her. "Hinata-sama," Neji called as he shoved Lee away with two fingers to his forehead, causing him to fall back. He cocked an eyebrow as his gaze traveled from Hinata's red, tear - streaked face, to Kiba's unusually pale face, now twisted in pain, and back again.

"What happened?" "Is he okay," Tenten asked as she leaned over the limp boy. "H-he.." she began. "He must accidentally have gotten hurt while they were training," Lee suggested as he looked around, observing the training field.

Hinata sent out a silent thanks to Lee. "Y-yeah. I need to t-take him to the hospital, b-but I can't c-carry him on my o-own," she explained, not giving them the chance to ask what she did to put him in this state. Neji still stared at her, his eyebrow raised higher, as if he wasn't convinced.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, she turned to Kiba, gasping when she saw Lee and Tenten pulling his arms, his body swaying right and left in their tug-a-war.

"Let go, Lee! We shouldn't move him till we know what's wrong!" Tenten growled, yanking Kiba's arm. "Please let go, my youthful teammate, so I can take him to a hospital! We need to get him there as soon as possible!" Lee insisted, yanking the arm in his hands back.

Neji felt his head throb. _How can they act so childish at a time like this?! _"Let him go, both of you!" Neji barked. The quarreling teens instantly released their victim's limp arms, more from surprise than obedience. Hinata winced at her cousin's harsh tone.

"Now, move out of the way" the young Hyuuga ordered, stepping closer to Kiba, his Byakugan examining him. He was silent as his piercing gaze traveled over Kiba's slumped body. His brows furrowed when he got to the boys head_. What the hell..._ He examined it a few moments more, before he kneeled, leaning over him, his hand outstretched. The middle and index finger of his outstretched hand glowed with chakra as they hovered over Kiba's perspiring brow.

Hinata held her breath as she watched her cousin moved his fingers across the boy's forehead –– and the swollen chakra point –– ,back and forth, always keeping his fingers just above the pale flesh. Kiba's face twisted in agony and he screamed. Neji seemed not to have noticed, continuing to moving his fingers across his forehead.

His pale hand stopped over the swollen chakra point Hinata had hit. He pressed his fingers on the point, Kiba stopping his cries of pain, and stood, turning to face the 3 observers.

"I relieved the pressure on his skull, stopped the flow of chakra to the point, released the trapped chakra, and started it again, to its normal flow." He explained, his emotionless eyes never leaving Hinata's relieved face.

Hinata wanted collapse from relief, but ran to Kiba's side, examining his forehead with her Byakugan, instead. She was amazed Neji was able to do all that – and in such a short time. _"Now_ can we take him to a hospital?" Lee asked, earning a squished foot from Tenten.

**A/N: **'Kay, I know this chapter isn't my best, and for that I apologize. I hope I can update soon. I already have Ch.3 written, I just have to type it, check it again, and possibly make some changes. For anyone who's reading, I would appreciate a review hint - hint.

Before I go, I wanna give thanks to **_ferrariest _**for the advice (which I took and used in this chapter) and encouragement & **_kibanara37_** for the kind review.

Yawn Ok, well I better go and finish my homework, before I pass out over my keyboard (Yeah, I know I should have done that 1st XP ). R&R . Ja!

**Apsol **


	3. AN: My Apologies Not Bad News!

To _**All my Readers**_,

I am _so_, _soooooo _sorry to anyone whose reading this fic. I was supposed to update the weekend following the one I posted the last chapter, but I still have yet to do so! I'm sorry, really. Unfortunately, I've been swomped with school work and other affairs. My teachers are preparing us for the state test in 19 – 20 ( I think ) days, I'm working on my highschool application and interview, not to mention the band competition and the C.K club……Excuses, excuse, I know, _everyone's_ busy. And being the _oh-so-organized_ lil' munchkin I am, I misplaced the notebook I wrote the story in … _Yeah_ ... I'm going on Spring Break in a week, during which I'll have time to rewrite and publish the next chapter. So, just wanted to let you know, I **didn't** abandon this story ( I wouldn't dream of it!!! ), and I'll update it A.S.A.P. To all my readers, thanks for your patients and time --

** Apsol**


End file.
